Treasure
by timeturneruser
Summary: Since my question has been answered i held true to my word and replaced me looking for a story to one of stories so please read and enjoy. This one will have to do until idecide to upload anther chapter or people ask me enough times.


Harry Potter was wondering the school in his 4th year trying to find a way to survive the first round. He spotted a highly decorated door that he never saw before he tried opening it. To his surprise it opened and that wasnt locked. A voice rang out " greetings young heir you have found one of the lost rooms of Hogwarts. In here you will find the power that was granted to seven people back in there time."

He walked into the next set of double doors and inside he found 7 coffins ths was surprising to say the least. He walked up to the first coffin and read the name " here lies Snow White a friend to all cretures and all humans no matter the language."

Harry took a step back from the coffin but a light shot from the coffin and shot into him. He didnt feel any differnt but he felt like there was a new power there. He went to the next one Aurora he was trying to think who that was. But he read further put to sleep to handle her tranformations into other animals with a kiss of her mate she was back in control. The beam came out and hit him he was shifting into other animals uncontrollably just like her.

He managed to make his way to the next one Belle the princess who could tame the wildest beast. So this continued with the next few coffins Cinderella the woman who went from servant to princess to do to her fairy godmother. As a result she had the powers of a fairy. Alice the princess who could create the most beautiful and strongest mind shields that she got caught in her mind world twice. Jasmine the princess who hid from her Father that she could change her outward apperance to anything she desired. Finally the last one was Ariel the mermaid who bcame princess her power was that when she was on land she could control the elements.

Each time a differnt beam of light shot out and hit him " congratualtions you have the power of the seven princess and wlll for the rest of your life. when you die the power will be returned to them. Be sure to find the rest of the hidden rooms."

Harry though was still shfting he would have to do what Aurora did and find his mate but how would he do that. He caught a scent that was most pleasing to him he took off towards it. He ran into a girl who they called loony. It looked she was being bullied by some of her classmates and even the girl he thought he had a crush on.

He jumped between them and the girl but it didnt help matters that he was cute house cat at the time. Then he changed into a wolf and howled they ran screaming all but the girl. She ran over and hugged him and kissed his head. He managed to change back to human and stay there. He hugged her back he felt a new connection forming with her. Then he looked at her eyes they went white " you found the resting place of the seven princess of heart."

He was shocked and then remembered Seers eyes went white when looking into the future. True seers eyes turned white also when they looked into the past also. " yes i did Luna the truest seer."

She blushed and they stood up " i guess since we are mates i dont have to whip your memory of that. I dont like it when people know thye come up to me requesting that i see there future. Its not always pleasent."

He nodded his head he understood " then why dont you place what muggles call contacts in your eyes. They can make eyes stay your true color but behind them your eye can turn white and no one will ever know."

She shock her head " I can do with glasses but my power comes from looking people in the eye thats why i dont like people wearning sunglasses."

He patted her on the back " thats the beauty of contacts they are like glasses but go over your eye. So that way you dont have to worry about the glasses falling off your face and losing them playing a sport or getting damaged"

She looked like she wanted to try that idea right away. " i will be sure to do that over the summer."

He took her hand and headed down to the great hall " i guess i should ask this Luna. will you be my girlfriend."

She laughed like a angel " of course silly i mean i am your mate for life no matter what fights we have i am with you until the end."

He smiled when they entered the hall they sat at her house table and had lunch. Headmaster got up and walked next to him. " mind if i have a word with you Harry."

He stood " sure headmaster."

He was led to his office they took a seat across from each other. He then felt a prescence enter his mind he blocked it out but he heard the commands. ' you will stay away from that loony girl and take Ron back and ask Ginny to the ball.'

He stood up angirly which surprised the headmaster " i will not drop Luna because you want me to. You shouldnt call your own students names headmaster what kind of example are you setting?"

This pissed off the headmaster no one was able to resisit his mind control it always worked. He tried forcing more power into his commands then Harry reached out with his mind. He grabbed ahold of the headmasters probe and dragged him into his metal scape of his mind. He smiled he decided to use wonderland but make it a place of nightmares for anyone trying to force there way in.

The headmaster managed to leave his mind but he was clearly shaken up by what he saw. Harry stood and left the room and headed to his next class which was defense against the dark arts. He took his seat next to Hermione " today class you will be put under the Imperio curse to see how many of you can resisit and what you do to resisit."

One by one they where called up they all failed even Draco he walked around clucking like a chicken. Harry was finally called up " Imperio. " Jump on the desk he heard in his head he knew it was Moddy trying to get him to do what he wanted but it didnt even effect him." He stood there looking around.

He could feel the power Moody was putting into the spell " are you going to put me under the spell i mean i dont even feel a thing."

This pissed Moody off " you can resisit the Imperio and survive a killing curse why not go for all three." The class gasped they all thought he wouldnt. Harry brought his hand up and gave the signial to bring it on. " crucio."

Harry just kind of laughed " wow the Crucio isnt as bad as they saw it is like a middle tingle. Why dont you try full power maybe that would help."

Moddy yelled out losing his cool and the power of his spell increased. " that was full power."

The class gasped " i guess i am immune to all three unforgivables i guess to me they are forgivable."

He took his seat the class looked at him in awe even the Slytherins all but Draco Malfoy he had a look of Jealousy on his face. The bell rang for the end of class he ran off to meet with Luna. He ran up behind her " class was wonderful Harry thank you for asking."

Harry just smiled " Luna if you want to hide your power you might want to let people speak before you answer."

She continued to walk " be careful tommorow Harry i cant see what is going to happen because of to much magic blocking my visions."

He nodded his head for the rest of the day they hung out and got stares from the school. He didnt sleep much that night when it was time he got up and headed to the tent for the event where they had breakfast prepared for them. Everyhing was boring he couldnt even watch his fellow competiors go though the event.

Harry finally was called out and he faced down the meanest baddest Dragon around the hungarian horntail. " punny wizard you wont get my eggs just you try."

Harry used a sonorous charm and spoke to it " i dont want your eggs i want the false egg they placed in your nest."

The dragon bent her head down and sniffed her eggs and felt them and picked up the golden egg. It tossed it at Harry it caught it " thank you." The crowd was in shock they couldnt believe it.


End file.
